Toneri Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Toneri_Headshot.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大筒木トネリ |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Toneri |Inne nazwy= Powieść The Last: Naruto the Movie |Japoński=Jun Fukuyama |Przypisy=Retsu no Sho strona 19 |Gatunek=Hybryda Człowiek/Niebiańska Istota |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Ubezwłasnowolniony |Wzrost the last=184 cm |Klasyfikacja=Sensor |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |Unikalne cechy=Absorpcja Czakry |Przynależność=Księżyc, |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Boruto=Nie |Anime=8 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Tak |Gra=Naruto: Shinobi Collection |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Powieść=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest potomkiem Hamury Ōtsutsuki oraz ostatnim, ocalałym członkiem gałęzi rodu klanu Ōtsutsuki na Księżycu. Osobowość Toneri żywi nienawiść do ludzkości za przekształcenie czakry w broń i jako karę chce zniszczyć ludzkość. Jest to cel, który według niego klan Ōtsutsuki pożądał od tysiąca lat. Wydaje się być silnie zainteresowany Hinatą i chce ją zabrać, zanim świat zostanie zniszczony. Wygląd Jako dziecko, Toneri nosił podobne uroczyste kimino z wysokim kołnierzem przewiązane zieloną szarfą przez prawe ramię oraz sandały shinobi. Urodził się bez oczu. Toneri jest młodym człowiekiem o białej skórze, białych włosach i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Nosi białe uroczyste kimono z żółtą szarfą wiązaną na jego prawym ramieniu. Na plecach jego kimona znajduje się herb przedstawiający słońce zamknięte w półksiężyc. Pod swoimi szatami, nosi strój bojowy, w tym czarne rękawiczki bez palców i sandały. Na obojczyku wytatuowane ma sześć czarnych magatama, które przypominają naszyjnik noszony przez Hagoromo. Po tym jak Hinata przyłącza się do niego i "akceptuje" małżeństwo, Toneri nosi czarno-żółty strój z wysokim kołnierzem, który przypomina ceremonialny strój ślubny oraz turban w podobnym kolorze. Na kołnierzu ma sześć żółtych magatama i symbol słońca zamkniętego w półksiężycu na plecach jego strój oraz ciemnogranatową szarfę przewiązaną przez prawe ramię. Podczas korzystania z Trybu Czakry Oka Odrodzenia Toneri ma cyjanowy płaszcz czakry z sześcioma magatama wokół kołnierza. Na czole pojawia się róg czakry i jego włosy sterczą do góry. Toneri ma również szarfę z czakry o takim samym kolorze wokół prawego ramienia i jest boso. Umiejętności Jako członek klanu Ōtsutsuki, Toneri jest obdarzony bardzo mocną czakrą. Pokazał zdolność absorbowania chakry przez zieloną kulę, którą może też wykorzystać, by sprawdzić, czy ktoś ma uśpioną czakrę Ōtsutsuki. Jest również na tyle silne, aby kontrolować starożytną broń pozostawioną na Księżycu, która może wybić go z orbity. Potrafi szybko się poruszać. Ponadto, może on kontrolować tysiące marionetek, które mogą kontrolować wybuchy energii, co znaczy, że jest utalentowanym lalkarzem, nawet gdy jest niewidomy. Jego całkowita moc i sprawność jest porównywana do tych Madary. Czakra i Sprawność Fizyczna Ninjutsu Dōjutsu Byakugan Toneri wszczepił byakugana Hanabi Hyuga w swoje oczodoły po porwaniu jej. Tym samym, zyskuje zdolność widzenia czakry, prawie 360 ° wizji i zdolność do widzenia na ogromne odległości oraz system przepływu czakry. Tenseigan Po wszczepieniu sobie oczu Hanabi i poprzez połączenie ich z mocą niezliczonych pokoleń zapieczętowanych Byakuganów poświęconych przez klan Ōtsutsuki, Toneri budzi Tenseigan, dojutsu które mocą dorównuje Rinneganowi. Po przebudzeniu tej mocy, stał się tak samo silny jak Madara kiedy posiadał Rinnegana dzięki czemu mógł bez problemu walczyć z Naruto. Z tymi oczami aktywował także Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo, który przyznaje mu siłę, szybkość i wytrzymałość porównywalną o Trybu Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, a także dziewięć Kul Szukających Prawdy. Kule Szukające Prawdy Po aktywacji Trybu Czakry Oka Odrodzenia, Toneri zyskuje dziewięć Kul Szukających Prawdy, które unoszą się wokół niego, gdy są nieaktywne. Można je wykorzystać zarówno ofensywnie i defensywnie i atakować poprzez przepełnienie ich swoją czakrą, powodując, że mają zielony blask. Może też podzielić je na kilka mniejszych kul, które może wykorzystać do uwolnienia szybkiej zapory ogniowej. Pusty Okres The Last: Naruto the Movie Księżycowi grozi zniszczenie a jego odłamki spadają na powierzchnię Ziemi, wtedy Toneri przybywa do Konohagakure i porywa Hanabi Hyūga po nieudanej próbie przejęcia Hinaty. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai i Shikamaru zostają wysyłani by uratować Hanabi. Ostatecznie, Hinata również zostaje złapana przez Toneriego. Wątek fabularny oscyluje pomiędzy miłością Hinaty i Naruto, oraz ratowania świata przed Tonerim. Ten pierwszy dominuje w kinówce. Hinata, która podkochuje się w Naruto, w końcu postanawia wyznać mu drzemiące w niej uczucia. W czasie trwania anime, dochodzi do eskalacji, w której oboje bohaterowie czują, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Chwile te przerywa Toneri, który przybywa po Hinate, i która następnie dobrowolnie oddaje się w ręce antagonisty. Dalsze losy to ratowanie poniekąd uwięzionej Hinaty z zamku Ōtsutsukiego, epicka walka na księżycu i ratowanie Ziemi, oraz końcowa, wzruszająca scena wyznania miłości Hinaty i Naruto, oraz ich pierwszy pocałunek. Nowa Era Wątek Akademii Wątek Ukończenia Akademii Ciekawostki * Toneri (舎人) był tytułem posiadanym przez niskich rangą pracowników królewskiej oraz arystokracji w VII wieku. * Jego imię może pochodzić od księcia Toneri, który żył w okresie Nara. Źródła